1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As digital signal techniques have advanced, a digital system has been adopted in a copying machine for image reproduction in which previously an analog system was mainly used, and a combination with a computer has been required. Thus, a copying machine which has an inherent off-line document copying function as well as a function which enables connection with a remote unit such as a computer or word processor for use as an on-line printer has been required.
There may occur a conflict of use between an operator who operates the copying machine and the remote unit which uses the printer. For example, if the operator of the copying machine switches the machine from an on-line mode to an off-line mode when the remote unit outputs print information, print operation is disturbed. Similar disturbance may occur if the remote unit interrupts the copying machine while the copying machine is in operation.